User blog:Element K/ERBR; Mid-Season Finale
WELOME EVERYBODY! Let’s just pretend this was on time. Uhm, this is the ERBR mid-season finale! We got a cat-astrophic battle right now between Garfield and Heathcliff. Alright, as usual we got Leandro for the covers and title card, thanks homie. We got a big orange cat writing for the big orange cat. Now we have some irl homie who helped me write for this one… they wrote for *spoiler alert* Heathcliff untz Tom Cat. His name is Element P (yes that’s how we nicknamed each other irl) or Phoenix, either way, he wrote the lines for those 2. He doesn’t have a wiki account if you’re wondering nor would he use it so xP Beat: Work it . Garfield {0:24} Thought I hated Mondays, then I read your publications Ain’t no facing the king of syndication taking the nation By storm, I’m a danger more than Crazy Shirley’s mood ‘Fore you get trashed like your ape, escape like your food I’ll steal Sonja, eat this wanna-be me like Lasagna Unleash the odious Dog Breath of Odie upon ya Smack this whack hack of a cat like a spider on the double I’ll show Clyde your victory; perfect imaginary couple Heathcliff {0:47} Ar-buckle up fat cat, you're probably just mad that I'm the new one they adore, you're as lame as those lines you spat The boss of the neighborhood, smarter the most animals So I refuse to take shit from a cat who hold's Italian balls So step off! You and your friends, who I can't even bother to mention Some cheese and pasta are bigger threats than this annoying abomination I only need one panel to entertain, while you need three! You should've just stay in your house because I’m running the streets Top Cat {0:10} You? Running the streets? Ha! Don’t make me laugh These two pussies combined and they would still be half Of my greatness and my fame, scamming is my game Hide your valuables because TC from ABC’s the name Heathcliff, Heathcliff, you should join your father For acting like an Al Capone fusion with Mr. Rogers And your taste for the ladies? Really Arlene and Sonja? I’m the cat Casanova now I feel like hitting up Cleopatra Then there’s Gar-failed, that’s pretty much everything covered This was a tail of two kitties that got lyrically massacred I’m called Top for a reason, you two can squeak for mercy I stole the win you didn’t deserve, sorry I’m not sorry Tom Cat {0:22} A win they didn’t deserve, yes, but you don’t deserve it either Iconic, but ironic to my slapstick, I’ll be the winner TC has less brain than Brain; make you all feel the pain Academy awardees like no other so skedaddle like Zayn I got rich, famous and loved, entitled by Tom and Jerry But I’d go broke if I gave a penny every time you bored me And take ALL your lame comics, dead cartoons and bad comedy Because I’m the cat that’s done it all ever since the 1940s! Felix the Cat Ha-ha! Stepping up from the golden age of cartoons, a lyrical typhoon Entertaining the masses? That’s just my usual afternoon Role model of the industries, adored by mice and men So the animators just copied my genius ever since then! The first comic-cartoon superstar, over 80 years of wonderfulness Chaplin of cartoon, first popular enough to attract movie audiences First to be a parade balloon, the first transmitted across television So trying to test my powers was a very wrong decision Just ask Charles Lindbergh, I’m the fly-est of our species! That’s why calling you my replacement is a major insult to me! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE Who won? Garfield Heathcliff Top Cat Tom Felix Check these out too: Category:Blog posts